Fridays
by duo7700
Summary: Fridays at FentonWorks are always interesting. Take place before "Mystery Meat", S1S1, in case you forgot. Warning, I wrote this when I was drunk... I still am. Rated K. I'm so ashamed. One-shot.


**Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, a property of MTV Networks, a subsidiary of Viacom International. The theme song is sung by Deric Warren Battiste, aka, DJ D-WREK. Is it important that I say that? Not really.**

**Fridays - A Danny Phantom Fanfiction**

A Friday at FentonWorks is an interesting thing. The elder Fentons are hard at work on their latest invention, while the two younger Fentons are trying their hardest to not be drawn into the process. Of course, they rarely escape it. Especially on a day like this particular one, in which the parents are waiting for the teens in the kitchen.

Before either teen had a chance to go upstairs, they both heard their parents yell for them. The two exchanged looks of apprehension, one wishing she had gone to the library with Rachel, the other regretting his decision to change before hanging out at the mall. Both pulled out their mobiles and texted their friends, adeptly doing it blind as they took of their backpacks and coats. They each finished as they slipped the cuff over their phones. With another look at one another, they slowly walked into the kitchen; the blue hazmat suit of their mother could be seen briefly as she followed her husband down the stairs into their subterranean laboratory. With a groan, the two siblings followed.

The stairs were darkened, each step unseen as the stairs creaked thirty four times under the weight of the children. The basement was lit by an abnormal, toxic green glow that the pair recognized as ectoplasm. They realized that a decontamination shower had been constructed at the foot of the steps. They each took a hazmat suit and begrudgingly put them on and stepped into the shower, a torrent of cold water fell down on them, an irritating tapping filled the tiny room as water fell onto the plastic and was deflected away by the hydrophobic material. The wet was replaced by dry heat as air circulated the chamber, brother and sister shaking their arms and swiping their chests and legs in an attempt to let water that had stuck and pooled onto their suits fall to the drain. Finally, the pair exited the transparent cube, their parents standing behind the source of the emerald luminescence, a metal box.

The two explained to them why exactly they had called them, in not so simple terms. The raven haired young man raised an eyebrow asking if he was correct in assuming that the glowing cylinders within the box were something akin to batteries. His father, in normal fashion, stated that they are the Fenton Ectoplasmic Energy Device, meant to revolutionize anti-ghost weaponry and, more importantly, jump start their ghost portal, constructed two years ago, but dormant, until now.

Jack received a nod from his wife and carefully extracted a sinister looking tube of green goo and inserted it into one of eight holes in the wall, while Maddie did the same until all holes contained a fuel rod of its own, harsh green light barely contained. The light disappeared completely when the pair pushed on the rods and twisted them until a soft click filled the room. It was another minute when the last meager light sources were hidden. In the darkness, shuffling could be heard as Mads carefully moved around her lab. She shouted a question that was only answered by the orange and black clad man. A loud click resonated as sparks shot from the portal. Then the room fell silent.

With another loud click, the room filled with a barely audible deep humming as the lights went on. The parents looked at one another and shrugged, walking back up stairs, Jack unceremoniously tearing down the decontamination room and tearing off his helmet, mumbling to himself as he walked up the creaky steps. Jazz followed them a moment later, giving Danny a shrug.

Danny stayed behind, curious as to the reason the big unveiling failed. He removed his helmet and placed it on a stool near a cluttered workbench. Carefully, he stepped into the empty ring of technology. He steadied himself with a hand on the wall, his hand made an unusual soft click as it touched the wall. Instantly, the room filled with a loud thrumming.

There was a great big flash, everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged.

When he first woke up he had realized, he had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.


End file.
